


Winning... Something

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Hookups, F/M, Olympics, Yuri's Head Might Explode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sequel to Winning Gold.Nikolai enjoys his trip to watch his grandson in the Olympics.  He has a bit more fun than he bargained for.





	Winning... Something

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Prompts Weekly 2/12 Part 1  
> Pairing: Nikolai Plisetsky/Minako Okukawa  
> Prompts:  
>  **“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”**  
>  Hand jobs  
> Cabin  
>  **Demoralized**  
>  **Mystery**

Nikolai was glad he’d gotten to come to the Olympics, despite his grandson’s disappointing finish. His skating had been amazing, combining the beauty of his mother with the strength of his father to create a stunning performance. Nikolai was biased, of course, but he’d thought Yuri had been better than those others.

He’d expected Yuri to be demoralized. Winning was very important to his grandson, and fourth place by such a small margin must have been heartbreaking. As he made his way to Olympic Village, he prepared himself for a surly, withdrawn grandson, or an angry one. At least he got beaten by his friends instead of that Canadian skater he hated so much, so the anger wouldn’t be as bad as it might.

When he met up with Yuri the next morning, though, he was surprised to see Yuri beaming. “What’s going on, Yurotchka?”

Yuri’s smile dimmed just a little, but he recovered quickly. “I can’t just be happy? I’m at the Olympics, didn’t fuck up, and no one’s going to stop me at Worlds. In the meantime, I’ve got a week where I don’t have to do a bunch of bullshit press crap, I can just hang out with you and Beka and enjoy being here.”

“It’s not like you, but yes, I suppose you can just be happy. What would you like to do today?”

They had a great day hanging out together – Yuri found a cat café, and they enjoyed an excellent lunch. Yuri had an interview to do that afternoon, so Nikolai dropped him off and headed out to find some tea. While he sipped and thought, a woman approached him. “Nikolai Plisetsky?”

“Yes, that’s me. You know me?” He didn’t recognize her. That wasn’t necessarily unusual – Yuri’s fan club had some extremely devoted members – but this woman was considerably older than Yuri’s typical fans.

“We’ve never met, but I know your grandson and one of your friends. Katsuki Yuuri is my best friend’s son, and Lilia Baranovskaya was my mentor when I was still dancing. My name is Okukawa Minako, and when Yuri visits Hasetsu, he comes to my studio to keep in practice.”

“Ah, Minako! Yes, Yuri has spoken of you. He says you are more fun than Lilia.” Nikolai didn't exactly put a lot of stock in that; Yuri never got to see the fun side of Lilia the way Nikolai had.

Minako smirked in agreement. “Probably because I’m not as strict as she is. When he's at my studio, he's technically on vacation, so I let him goof off. If he were seriously my student, it might be different.”

“Please, join me. Hasetsu has become so important to Yurotchka, I would like to hear more about it.”

Minako was fun to talk to, and although Nikolai had planned to go back to the hotel room after tea, he decided to go to dinner with her instead. Then it was out drinking, and Nikolai wasn’t much of a drinker usually, but he heard someone laughing about the Russian man letting a Japanese woman outdrink him. Remembering how Lilia would rarely drink more than a glass of wine or champagne, Nikolai was not about to let himself be outdrunk by a ballerina.

 

Come morning, he regretted that decision. His head was throbbing, his stomach was roiling, and he had five missed calls from Yuri. On the good side, Minako had joined him in his bed, which he assumed meant he’d at least had fun the night before. He hoped she had, too.

He stepped into the bathroom with his phone. “Yurotchka? I’m sorry I missed your calls, I was quite tired this morning.”

“Oh, thank fuck, you’re okay. What’s going on? Why didn’t you meet me for breakfast like you were supposed to?”

“I only just woke up. I was up considerably later than expected last night. I apologize for missing breakfast; would you like to meet now?” Nikolai glanced down at himself, and then out to the bed where Minako was still sleeping. “In an hour, I mean, so that I can be fit to be seen in public.”

“I would, but Katsudon’s kinda freaking out too, he and Viktor were supposed to meet up with Minako and she didn’t show either and isn’t answering her phone. Mari has no idea where she is, and she’s kind of a hard drinker, so we’re a little worried she got drunk and ended up in trouble.”

“Well, I suppose that would depend how you define trouble.”

“Huh?”

“Would going back to a man’s hotel room with him and sharing his bed be trouble?” Nikolai wouldn't classify it as such, but only because he knew enough of the circumstances. From the outside, this likely would look problematic - although if Minako was a hard enough drinker that her friends would guess that was the cause of her disappearance, he wasn't worried that Minako would.

“Depends, was the dude taking advantage of her or taking her somewhere safe?”

“Ah… that would depend on how you look at it, I suppose.”

“What the fuck.”

He'd had his fun, time to let Yuri in on the joke. “Minako and I ran into each other yesterday after you went to the interview and now she’s here with me. I was just as drunk as she was.”

Yuri groaned. “Grandpa, this isn’t funny. Katsudon and Mari are seriously freaking out.”

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” Nikolai peeked out and saw Minako sitting up. “In this case, I’m not trying to be funny. One moment, please.” He went out and offered Minako his phone. “Our Yuris are upset about us not meeting them for breakfast like we were supposed to.”

Minako took the phone. Nikolai could hear Yuri’s outraged shout of “WHAT THE FUCK?!” at Minako’s greeting, and it made him smile. While they spoke, Nikolai got himself showered and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Minako tossed him his phone. “Your Yuri said to tell you that he can’t believe this happened and that you had better show up for lunch, because he has something he needs to tell you that he doesn’t want to do over the phone.”

“Will you be able to get to where you’re staying all right?”

“Yeah, I’m at this same hotel, just a couple floors down.” Minako came over and kissed Nikolai’s cheek. “This was fun. If you ever want to rile up your grandson, call me.”


End file.
